the Dustin experiment
by The Ladies man 96
Summary: Quin,Lola and Zoey have a experiment for Dustin pm me or review for suggestions
1. Chapter 1

Quin's experiment

l don't own the rights to zoey 101 just came up with an idea for a story zoey 101.

This stories is something l have been thinking about the thing missing was inspired by livelyteen's dirt girl.

Quin came up with an experiment but for this experiment which, she would need some peoples help with her experiments with the people being herself for starters and she needed Zoey,Lola and Zoey's little brother Dustin help with her experiment but Dustin would be doing a little diffrent role in this experimet but we will getto this later.

But at the moment we start the story in the biology lab at PCA all the girls had the same class together and they were told that they had to do a class project in groups of three but the three had, to be all of the same sex since they had to chose someone of the opposite sex and see if you can make them react to something that you do but if you can't shock, scare or excite them or a simple reaction. who should we do the experiment on asked both Zoey and Lola. l know the perfect guy for the job said Quin. Who asked both Zoey and Lola. Dustin and we will get the best reaction possible we will make Dustin horny said Quin. Wait you want to get my little brother horny said Zoey with a slight smile on her face. This will be fun we need to wear slutty clothes to get a reaction said Lola with a big smile on her face. Okay lets do this said Zoey. Quin and Lola were suprised Zoey agreed but are not going to argue with this they are looking forward to this. They left the Class and went straight back to there room. to change into something slutty.

you decide what they wear but Zoey is a DD cup Quin is a E cup and Lola is a D cup so chose there outfits remember there for Dustin but the other boys might see them in there outfuts.

fg


	2. Chapter 2

in dorm 101

What should we wear for Dustin today said Zoey. lets wear something revealing for him said Lola. I have the perfect things for us to wear for Dustin said Quin. As this was going on Dustin was on his way to get help from Zoey for his homwork he arrives to room 101 looks threw the key hole and he can see his big sister Zoey in a pink push up bra and thong, Lola in a red push uup bra and thong and Quin in a blue push up bra and thong Dustin could feel himself getting hard over this sight he left to fix his problem but he didn't have time too fix his problem he was supposed tobe here in 10 minutes all he could do was run and throw water on his face when he left he hit the door so all the girls in 101 knew he saw them all the planning was working and they hadn't started yet they all smiled while dressing getting ready for Dustin to be back.

There is a knock on is there said Zoey knowing full well that it is fact her little brother Dustin who snuck a peek just moments ago. It's me Dustin the cutest little brother in the world said Dustin. with a smile on his face as the door opens to his big sister in a V neck top that was a size too small and had been cut so it shows more than it should. he looked over at Lola who had a tank top on which showed a generous amount of cleveage and then there was Quin standing in a top two sizes to small that read on the front just for Dustin straight across her boobs all three girls did have one thing in common and that was the fact that they were all wearing mini skirts so short that you could see a quarter of there butts sticking out Dustin was happy about this he didn't even notice himself getting a boner but the girls did they were watching it happen they were happy with the size of his buldge in his shorts already but now they new he had a big cock.

So what do you need your big sister to do said Quin envisaging the word BIG. l need help with my maths homework said Dustin.


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own zoey 101

in room 101 so how you girls think l should help with his homework maybe you girls can help me said Zoey with a small smirk on her face and a wink at the girls. Yes stay and help me l need all the big help l can get said Dustin with excitment in his voice. the girls all noticed he said big hep instead of help he wanted them that is for sure and if he was not very horny he was going to be by the end of it. Okay we will stay and help you with Dustin and his homework said Quin. Don't worry we will help you with your homework said Lola as she was giving him a hug that had his face just two inches away from her boobs then let go so she stepped away then Zoey gave him a hug Lola bumed into Dustin so went face first in to Zoey's boobs they stayed like that for a second or two before Zoey steped back Dustin had not moved an inch just froom shock of what had happend. ok now we will have you wright out the answer if you are right we will tak turns taking an artticle of clothing off but if you get one wrong you have to take off a piece of clothing anyone notokay with that said Lola. no roblem for me said Quin. lm in said Dustin he was very excited about this. l'm down for that said Zoey with a big smile on her face.

They started of nice and easy but in all the excitment he got the first one wrong so he took of his shirt but the second one is were we will return to them since it really begins to heat up here. Ok so the second one answer you gave is nineteen the answer is nineteen so here goes my top said Lola she lifed it over head and threw it at the side of the room letting Dustin get a little bit more exicted. when he saw what he saw his jaw almost dropped at this but he hoped he would see more from all three girls yes even his sister Zoey. Okay now its my turn the answer is five you said five looks like my top's coming off now no staring little brother said Zoey as she slowly took of her top teasing him slightly jumping to get it off making her boobs jump much to dustin's delight. Okay now time for number four youre answer is ten the answer is ten point one so l will take my top off still but Lola will take off your shorts for you since you were very close to the riight answer said Quin so she took off her top as Lola knelt down infront of him and took of his shorts to reveal he was wearing white boxers which were horrible to hide his buldge sticking out Dustin looked down at Lola as she looked him straight in the eyes and licked her lips suggestively. Okay how about this idea you have one more question left so we only have our skirts on and you have only youre boxers on so if you get it right we lose our skirts but if you get it wrong you lose youre boxers said Zoey. Okay fine by me said Dustin with a big grin on his face not even hiding it this time. Okay so youre answer is 69 the answer is looked down at the answer saw it was 70 you got it right so here we go said Zoey as the girls turned around bent over so there butts were sticking out near Dustin's face and took of there skirts leaving them now in just there underwear the door then opened up to there suprise.

you feel free to guess who walks in see who gets it right.


	4. Sorry

Sorry guys my laptop broke and l lost everything just bought a new one any ideas don't be afraid to message me and l am excepting some hate but lm not made of money


End file.
